clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CyberGemz
The CyberGemz are a collection of gems that were forged in the vast cave/tunnel system under the Ski Hill in Club Penguin. The biggest is CyberUltima, a huge 24-karat diamond. They were created deep underground by trolls for an art competition, then hidden in a cave somewhere for safekeeping. Ninjas later found the gems and brought them to the surface. Through years of digital remastery, the Gemz's fire (razzle dazzle shine) has grown exponentially. Over time, the term "CyberGem" has been applied to several other gems that were of euqal quality and value to that of the twelve original gems. They are all, at average, worth about one trillion Fishes. Description The Gemz have a flaring sparkle that can blind the average penguin.. There are twelve stones, one for each of the months. The Original CyberGemz The twelve original CyberGemz were all forged in Diamond Falls by ninjas a long, long time ago. They are symbols of great wealth and power all around Antarctica. Called "the Towering Twelve" due to their amazing size, the Gemz are highly sacrosanct and respected around the continent. Most are on display at museums, though some are at work powering some of the everyday things going on around the USA. *CyberSneak-- This rare blue garnet can change colors to match its surroundings. It is the size of a Padtop! CyberSneak was involved in the LiquidFence scandal as one of the two CyberGemz that were sold to the skuas. It has been recovered and is on display at the LiquidFence Database Museum in the Antarctic Peninsula. *CyberKnow-- This Deep Russian amethyst is a magnificent masterpiece. It has a deep violet hue, is the length of a baseball bat, and is as wide as Penghis Khan is tall! It is said to enhance one's knowledge and is featured on the Seal of Dorkugal. CyberKnow functions as the keystone to the Arch of Snellville, a Penguinian-styled arch at the north end of the city of Snellville. *CyberAqua-- This turquoise sparkling beauty is the size of a Pad-desk! It was cut and shaped into the tip of the prow of the Migrator. *CyberUltima-- This huge 24-karat diamond is the property of the Sensei of Ninjas, passed down dynastically along with the title "Sensei". It is carefully guarded by dozens of ninjas in a secret vault in the Dojo. *CyberByte: An emerald the size of an electric guitar, this green precious stone is an excellent electrical conductor and is being used in the main sever distrubutor of the USA to amplify the generator power. *CyberPearl-- This CyberGem is the only one that was not forged in Diamond Falls. Instead, it was made by Big Bertha, the giant clam of the coast of Club Penguin Island. It is one of the counterweights in the Frost Clock Tower in South Pole City, and is also known by the nickname "The Super Dee-Duper Grand Pearl". *CyberGlare-- This giant ruby is named for the blinding red shine it gives when exposed to sunlight. It is on display in the National Museum of Natural History in South Pole City. *CyberSweet-- This huge peridot is the smallest of the CyberGemz. It is named for its seemingly innocent twinkling that it constantly shows. It is on display at the National Museum of Natural History. *CyberFrost-- This stone cold sapphire is as blue as blue can get! It remains cold to the touch, even when in an environment of exceeding 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. It is being studied at the Penguin State University for possible use as an insulator. *CyberStripe-- This red and black opal was involved in the LiquidFence Scandal as one of the two CyberGemz that were sold to the skuas. It was recovered and is now on display at the LiquidFence Database Museum in the Antarctic Peninsula. It is said to bring bad luck to those who own it. This trend apparently enacted itself in the LiquidFence Scandal, seeing as the first owner, Pen Chi, was accused of eating yellow snow, and the second owners, the two skuas with the tapes, were eventually arrested and interrogated. *CyberSun-- This bright yellow topaz is a symbol of frienship eveywhere, and was cut into a pedestal that stands in South Pole City. *CyberSculpt-- This weird sculpture made out of the mineral turquoise is the subject of some controversy. It is an abstract scuplture, and therefore does not have a specific shape. Some say it looks like Pen Chi eating yellow snow. Others think it is The Humana Cathedral Papers getting locked up in The Big Fat Building o' Archives. CyberSculpt is on display at the Dorkugal Museum of Art. Other CyberGemz These CyberGemz, although not of the original ones, are of equal quality and value with the Towering Twelve enough so that the scientific community applies the term "CyberGem" to them. These pop up more frequently in pop culture and media. *The Eager Diamond: locked away in Fort Lox, this CyberGem was considered "cursed". **After declassification, a Tour Guide explained more: It's a legendary CyberGem that apparently carries a horrific curse. In fact, the delivery penguin who brought it to Fort Lox crashed his van, and was forced to ride with it in the back of a moving band..... with a sitar quintet. To add insult to injury, the bad luck allowed the Sitar quintet to obtain their Big Break, and they now tour the continent as the "Twangs". ** One of the interesting qualities of the Gem is that it appears blue under infrared light. *The Crystal Pelvis: Another legendary CyberGem, carved out of a single peice of quartz. Apparently, it can call down a curse on anyone, and the affected victim will constantly be hit with fallen dishpans. **It was created by Penguin Micro's Father, who used its power until he died. He willed the item to the Government for safety. *'The Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shinyness': Read the article to find out. *'CyberDuplicates': These gems are techinally the kin of the Towering Twelve; they were created in the same fashion and place as the Twelve, have the same size, height, and weight as the Twelve, and have the same shine as the Twelve. Think of them as the other gems that grew around the Towering Twelve when the ninjas found them. They are of lesser value, though. *'The Elemental Amulets' are serveral amulets which cause elements and such. They are somewhat similiar to the Gemz. *'The Jade Abyss Jewels' are a collection of jade stones found in the middle of an extinct volcano, located somewhere in the Weddell Sea. Trivia *The original Gemz contain a special Java function inside their programming that squares the quality of the gem every month. G reckons that by 2015, the Gemz could burn the entire Forest by focusing sunlight onto a tree. The CyberSneak Gem also has a program to change to a random color every week. *Doctor Norton von Symatec is fixated with CyberGemz of any kind, and can be bribed to disclose medical records with them. *There are rumors of a 13th CyberGem, the CyberBlade. For more information see Inga. Internal Links * Diamond Falls * LiquidFence * Elemental Amulets--just like the CyberGemz. Category:Items Category:Jewels